My Little Pony
by Yuki Iwamotto
Summary: a romance tale between two my little ponies-Some ponies are my own original characters, some are the originals. It took a month of planning and actual writing to get the fanfic finished


**My Little Pony Fanfic **

Intro

Characters

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, Princess Celestia, and Spike

Original Characters and bio:

Knight Armor: Spanish accent, deep calm voice

Talent: fighting

Cutie mark is a shield

Is a guard for Celestia's castle. His energy comes from moon and sun so he doesn't need to sleep. He is dark navy blue with silver hair and tail and wings and purple eyes. He glimmers like the night sky.

On his days off he trains ponies to become warriors and never lets them get hurt. He loves to fly especially at night. He also volunteers at the pony nursery, and even adopted one as his own. (An orphan pony who is solely responsible for bringing the wind and harmony to ponyville because her entire family died in a fire. Armor knew this when she was adopted, and that she was a treasure of ponyville. Without her all wind and harmony would be lost forever. Since her talent is flying, he named her Wind harmony. )

Wind Harmony: adopted daughter of Knight Armor. She was adopted after her entire family burned alive in a fire caused by dragons. They had managed to get Wind to safety before the fire exploded into flames. Sometimes Wind has nightmares about this, and flashbacks of the event. She cries about in secret, since she acts a bit like rainbow dash. Calm, but in your face when it comes to sports: especially flying. She may act tough but secretly mourns the loss of her family, which has become a famous story in Ponyville legends. Wind herself has also become a legend as well as a precious jewel of ponyville. She takes after her dad and loves to fly, especially at night. She sneaks out, which causes her to get into trouble, that her dad always bails her out of. Her original name was lost in documents that burned up in the fire, so she is known as wind. Her father is always there to offer a shoulder to cry when she is upset over her family. She is midnight purple, with flowing long white hair, white wings, and white flowing tail. She, like her dad, also shimmers like the sun. She secretly has a crush that no other pony has ever heard of. He comes from a distant land known as dark pony world. Ponyville ponies are not supposed to see or interact with Dark Ponies, but this one isn't dark. He is charming, sporty, and challenges Wind to go that extra mile, no matter what. He speaks in a rather energetic voice for a dark pony. His name is Storm raiser, because his talent is causing random storms. He is all black, with golden eyes that shimmer like the stars. He has bright yellow hair, tail, and wings. Every night he sneaks out to see Wind, have races with her, and to laugh and play with her. But he also has a dark side, like all dark ponies do. Whenever it takes over, he flees so that he won't hurt wind. Wind doesn't know why he does this and gets upset when he leaves her for what she thinks is no reason. The other ponies adore wind, and her father, and Spike loves Wind, but wind avoids him. She is secretly afraid of Spike, but won't admit it.)

End intro

Chapter 1 (Wind and Storm)

It was midnight. A messenger pony delivered a note to Wind. She read it and knew that she would sneak out once again. She zoomed out of her window, and flew at the speed of light over to the woods to meet storm. Storm was hiding in the shadows. Wind landed in the clearing in the woods where they usually met, but Storm wasn't there. "Storm? Storm?" She paused a moment. She reread the note she was given. "That's odd it says to meet him here!" While she was staring at the note, Storm tackled her and she screamed as he hugged her and yelled "WIND!" "Jesus! You scared me!" said Wind as she hugged him. He lay there hugging her as he stared into her eyes and said "sorry". They stared into each other's eyes and then, he kissed her! Winds eyes went wide, and she shoved him off blushing. "Hey! Knock that off!" she said smiling. "Right, sorry!" replied Storm. "So our usual race then? 3 times around Ponyville?" said Wind with a smirk on her face. "You bet-and I know that smirk! You think you're gonna win again-but not this time precious!" said Storm, with a grin. "Well, we'll just see about that! On your marks" said Wind, "Get set" said Storm. "GOOO!" shouted Wind as they both took off at the speed of light. First it was Storm in the lead. Then it was Wind. Then Storm. They both zoomed around Ponyville, and finished at the exact same time landing in the clearing where they met up. "Darn so close this time!" said Storm stopping his hoof. Wind laughed and said "Winning isn't everything. It's seeing you that really matters!" Storm tackled her and kissed her for a long time. His eyes suddenly turned red, and he forced himself to let go of wind and took off and was gone in an instant. "Storm?" said Wind with tears in her eyes as she looked in the distance and realized he had fled once again. She zoomed home and slammed the window shut in her room. Her and her father lived in Celestia's castle, since Armor was a guard for her. Wind laid on her bed sobbing. She felt a hoof touch her shoulder gently. She jumped up and standing before her –was PRINCESS CELESTIA! She turned pale and managed to stutter, "P-Princess-I-I can explain!" "Please DON'T TELL!" she suddenly cried out! Celestia covered Wind's mouth with her hoof and said "sh-your father will hear. I know what's been going on. And don't worry, I understand love. This is our secret ok?" She dried the tears off Winds face. "Her happiness is the key to Equestria's happiness." Thought Celestia as she hugged Wind and comforted her. "Come with me." "W-Where are we going?" asked Wind. "To my private quarters. I'll tell your father you were upset about your parents, and you didn't want to wake him." explained Princess Celestia. "O-Ok." sobbed Wind as she felt ashamed that the princess knew, and would keep a secret on her behalf. The princess led her to the bathroom. "Let's get u cleaned up. You're a mess from racing him." she said as she ran the warm water and placed Wind in it and began cleaning her off. "You should be careful, it is cold out and you could get ill." Wind burst into tears as she cried "I'm sorry!" over and over again. Princess hugged her tight. Wind was a runt meaning smaller than the other ponies and Celestia knew she had to keep her happy and safe. She hugged Wind tight and said "There there. It's ok little one. I care for all ponies, and you are very special. It is not a crime to follow your heart and be with the one you love. But there's some things you should know about Storm." she said calmingly as she continued to bathe Wind. Wind stared at Celestia in confusion as she sniffled "L-Like what?" Celestia held Wind close and said gently "He's a dark pony and he has a dark side. That is why he flees. To protect you. He can't control his dark side and doesn't want to hurt or upset you-because he loves you. He's not like other dark ponies. Most of them are dark, very dark personality wise, and have nothing positive about them. But Storm, has a positive side. His story sad, and like you he hides his pain." "I don't care if he's a dark pony. I can't explain it, but I really do love him. And what is his story?" Celestia took Wind out of the water, dried her off, and put her in warm pajamas. She laid Wind down on her bed, and sat next to her. She put a hoof on Wind's shoulder and continued explaining. "You see, the reason Storm isn't completely dark is because his family was a mix of Ponyville ponies and dark ponies. Once the other ponies of ponyville found out-they killed his entire family. He witnessed it all and he was old enough to remember it, and never forget it. It was a horrible fight and ponies were dying all around him. He fled, and now he's in hiding. That's why no other pony knows of him. If they were to find out about him, I fear they'd find and kill him too. A pony had tried to kill him, and slashed him with their sword. It's why he ran to safety and why he has that scar on his face. He hides in the shadows during the day and at night. He never came out of hiding until he rescued you, when you were little and snuck off to the Dark Pony world. He grabbed you and got you out of there before any dark ponies saw you. He told you to never go there again, or it could cost you your life. He said that he'd be your friend, but that he could only see you at night, there in the clearing in the woods, where he dropped you off. That became your meet up spot. He would flee at random times, and you never knew why. It upset you, but now you know the full story." Wind was sobbing streams of tears at this point. "Poor Storm! That's horrible! At least I was too young to remember my family! But he saw so many ponies-DIE!" she sobbed into Celestia's arms as Celestia held her and said "there there." over and over. After she stopped crying Celestia noticed that Wind looked pale and flushed at the same time. She took Winds temperature as she realized it was 103 degrees feriegnhight. She rushed off to get Armor and they came galloping back. Celestia told her father that Wind had been having a nightmare and was screaming in her sleep, so she had taken Wind to her private quarters, when she noticed Wind didn't look well. They flew quickly to the Pony hospital. The next day the other Ponies came to visit, but stayed at a distance so they wouldn't get ill. "She doesn't look so good!" exclaimed rarity. "You're right!" agreed Pinkie Pie. "Hope she gets better soon." Said Applejack. "Me too!" said Rainbow Dash. "Poor Wind!" said Spike with a tear in his eye. "This is terrible!" exclaimed twilight Sparkle as she began frantically looking through a book for a cure. "I wish there was something we could do." Sighed Fluttershy. It has been weeks and Wind was still ill. That's when out of the shadows appeared Storm. There was no else in the room. He came to see her and told her to get better every day for a week. They thought all was lost, but then she started to get better. Every night that Storm came to see her and told her to get better, she became a little less ill. Finally after a month, she was better. They threw her a glad you're better party, at which she seemed sad-until out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pony figure in the shadows. Then she saw eyes that winked at her, and like that it was gone. She smiled as she knew once again that he had come to see her. She cheered up as she realized that, as long as she could see him, she could weather any storm…

Chapter 2-Paranoia

It has been a week since the party, and Wind had been acting kind of strange, like she's been hiding something. "I don't know Spike-I just-feel like Wind is hiding something. She's been avoiding us, and acting guilty when she was around us. Also she kept looking around as if something, or someone was after her." Explained Twilight to Spike. "Well Twilight, I wish I could help! But I don't know that much about Wind. Every time she sees me she screams and runs away." Twilight lay on her bed and stared out the window. "You're right Spike. You wouldn't be much help in this case. I guess the only thing I can do is to talk to her. But I have to bring it up in a way that doesn't make it seem like I've noticed her acting suspicious. This may be harder than I thought." Spike thought a minute and said "Aha! Maybe you could MAKE her tell with a potion!" "I'd thought about that, but there's a problem. I am currently her best friend-the one she trusts the most, and if I did something behind her back and she found out-she'd be sad and possibly run away thus dooming Equestria forever! I have to approach this carefully. Wish me luck Spike!" said Twilight as she headed out. "Good luck!" said Spike waving bye to Twilight. Twilight searched and searched-finally, she found Wind under a tree deep in the Apple orchards. "She looks sad. I won't force her to tell me what's wrong, all I can do is TRY to comfort her." Thought Twilight as she approached Wind. "Hi Wind. Are you ok?" She sat down next to Wind and put her hoof on her shoulder. "Oh, hi twilight. I'm ok. I'm just…, never mind…" said wind her voice trailing off as she realized she couldn't tell Twilight without revealing Storm and his identity. Twilight smiled and said "I won't force you to tell me. I just want to help. And you know you can trust me. You've been kinda sad lately, and I was worried. So I walked hours and hours to find you, and make sure you were ok." Wind sat up and stared at Twilight and replied "You walked for hours-for ME?" Twilight laughed and said "Of course I did. I was honored when you said u wanted me as your best friend. I'd walk through a field covered in spikes for you!" Twilight hugged Wind and Wind said "I'm ok Twilight. I just wonder about my real family sometimes." Twilight knew Wind was lying but she knew she she'd better not push the matter. "Awe, I'm sorry. I really wish I could-but-there are no papers to-" "It's ok Twilight. It' not your fault. I'd better head home before my dad loses his cool. Want a lift home?" replied Wind. "Ok." Wind held Twilight by her under arms and flew her back to her place and set her on the ground. "Thanks for lift Wind." "No problem Twilight. Bye see you soon." Said Wind as she zoomed off and headed for the clearing in the woods, hoping that Storm would be there. Twilight frowned as she watched Wind fly away. "I can't force her to tell me, but I'm worried! What if someone's after her?! I know! I'll talk to princess celestia tomorrow. She'll know what to do!" Twilight headed inside as night began to fall. On the way to the woods she Wind stopped home and flew inside. "Ah, there's my little girl!" exclaimed Armor hugging Wind. Princess Celestia was there, like every night but Wind was late and the dinner table had already been set. "We were beginning to worry." Said Celestia hugging Wind. Wind was a mess as she was every day when she came home. "I'm sorry I'm late. I ran into Twilight on the way home. We talked awhile. May I freshen up?" asked Wind, blushing because she knew she was lying to her father and Celestia. "Of course you can darling!" said her father. "Ok! Thanks!" shouted Wind as she zoomed upstairs and slammed the bathroom door behind her. "I'll never understand that girl." Said Armor and he and Celestia laughed. Wind craved Storms Company and comfort. She washed up in under a minute, dried off, and zoomed back downstairs. "I'm here." Said Wind as she sat down. A waitor placed the plates down on the table. "I'm starving!" lied Wind as she scarfed down her food, crumbs flying out behind her. "Um-darling-" said Armor. "Oh my!" said Celestia her eyes wide, as Wind finished her plat and sat there panting. "Boy that sure was good!" said Wind pretending to yawn and feigning looking sleepy. "You look tired dear. Maybe you should head upstairs to bed, ok?" said Celestia, who was used to and understood Storm's unusual behavior. "Ok. If you say so." She zoomed upstairs and stuffed a pillow under her blanket. She zoomed out and closed the window. She took off as fast as she could to the clearing. Storm was waiting for her. After she landed, Storm saw that Wind was crying. He tackled her, and kissed her, rolling on top of her and holding her tight. He held her close as possible and comforted her. "It's ok. It's ok. I'm here. It's ok." Wind sobbed into Storm's chest holding him. After a while, she stopped crying as Storm began caressing her. He started with her ears, then moved down to wings, and then tail-then he rubbed her thighs and kissed her more. Suddenly his eyes went red, and his tail turned black with a red stripe, his wings turned black with red on them, his usually golden lightning bolt turned red, and his tail changed shape. "I WON'T BE DENIED YOU ANY LONGER!" he shouted, pressing tightly against her, his red eyes meeting her violet eyes. Her eyes were wide, as she'd never seen his dark form before. Last time they met Wind told him she knew about his dark side. He explained that his personality as well as his appearance changes when it takes over. He kissed her deeper than ever and held her as close as he can. She blushed and kissed him back, holding him as close as he held her. Their "areas" touched and he rubbed his against hers. She wanted him now more than ever. He shoved against her-and-he was inside her! She loved the feeing and moaned into the kiss, as he began thrusting in her harder and harder. She knew about the love making process, but she never expected to experience it with a half-dark pony. She loved it. He went harder and harder, not letting Storm move as he pinned her down and kept going. She moaned as suddenly he stopped and released into her. She released also. They both lay there panting and smiling. Storm returned to normal, and said "S-Sorry! I-hope I didn't hurt you. You see, being denied things that I want over long periods of time-can bring out my other side." He said blushing, still holding wind. "Not that I didn't like it." He blushed more and looked away. "You didn't hurt me." Said Wind, holding Storms cheeks staring into his eyes. "I-I wanted you as much as you wanted me. Maybe-even more." He kissed her and said "I don't think that's possible. You're-the only reason I went on living." Wind kissed him and Storm looked into her eyes and said "I want to be yours forever Wind-no matter what any other pony thinks. I can't live without you. Will you be my lover?" Wind cried tears of joy, and replied "You ARE mine! You left a mark on my heart the very first day we met, and you saved my life. I can't live without you either!" They kissed and as he stared in her eyes Storm said "Good night my sweet." She kissed him back, staring into his eyes and said "Goodnight love." He winked at her and in an instant was gone. She too, took off and headed back to the castle. She managed to sneak back in once again, closing her window, and collapsing on her bed, falling into a deep sleep. A moment later, Celestia walked in, took the pillow out from under Winds blanket, placed it under her head, and tucked her in. She kissed Winds forehead and whispered "Goodnight little one, we'll talk tomorrow." She smiled as she left the room and slowly closed the door behind her….

Chapter 3-A New Friendship is Formed!

The next day celestia was talking to Armor. "She can't find out about us. It would upset her-she is not ready." "I agree my princess. But I am so confused." Replied Armor. Celestia gently put her hoof under Armor's chin, which had tears running down it. "Confused about what my dear?" "I know I am a fierce warrior but-I have a weakness u know. It is my daughter! I'd do anything for her, but she hides-so much from me! Does she not love me? I took haire' in when no one else would. They didn't want the responsibility that went along with haire'. But once I gazed into haire' precious shimmering eyes-I knew I had to have haire. All I want if for haire' to trust and love me, the way I do haire'." Sobbed Armor. Princess Celestia gazed into his eyes and said "You must understand-she has a great deal of love and respect for you. But she doesn't want to upset you." "But she would nevaire' upset me! She is my precious! I would love haire' until the worlds end, and even after." replied Armor. "Well, she has wonders, that not even magic can find, about her real family. She doesn't even know her real name, or who she was. That makes it hard for her to know who she's supposed to be. So when she zooms off, it's probably to cry about the loss of her loved ones, and that she'll never know about them. You lost your family in the war for Equestria way back when, and you knew them. But imagine the pain, of having flashbacks, of people you found out later were family, burning up all around you. You are young and helpless, being carried away be a strange pony, and there's nothing you can do. You try to call out mommy or daddy, but you are whisked away hearing them all screaming and dying. Now imagine that pain in the form of constant flashbacks and nightmares, and knowing you saw your own family die, and now you will never get the chance to meet any of them. So when she's hurries away-she runs off to cry and morn about the loss of what could never be…" Celestia trailed off and looked at Armor who had tears streaming down his face. "I-I knew my family and I lost them, but to not know them and to lose them-and for their not be anything you can do to stop it, and know that you can never know them-and to have constant reminders-flashbacks and nightmares-of what happened….I can't even imagine the pain my daughter must feel on a daily basis!" Armor zoomed upstairs and burst through Wind's door. Wind was sobbing over a family portrait of her family from the Equestria Pony Book of Legends. Armor tackled Wind, held her tight sobbing as he said "I'm sorry! Sorry I couldn't see your pain, and how much you've needed comforting and a parent who's always there! I am always guarding the castle, and I've been ignoring the fact that you need me! I am so sorry my precious!" he sobbed while hugging Wind, who sobbed harder at the fact of upsetting her father. "Father! You took me in, when no one else would! I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner! You ARE my family!" she said, tossing the portrait of her old family out the window. Wind hugged her father tighter now then she ever had and said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my pain! I love you father, more than anything!" Later after they'd both cried a while Armor took Wind and her friends Rarity, PinkiePie, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and Applejack out for ice cream. At the diner Spike sat close with Wind. He had long gotten over his crush for Rarity, and loved and amired Wind. The others left Spike and Wind alone. It was like they were meeting for the first time. "S-spike? I 'm sorry I always ran away from you. In the legend of my family, it says-"Wind's voice trailed off and she blushed. "It's ok. I know a dragon did that to your family. But I am more like a pony than a dragon. I was hatched and raised by Twilight sparkle-your best friend. I tried hanging out with other dragons, but they laughed at and bullied me. So I returned to Equestria and realized I was destined to live here and help ponies of any kind. I know what it's like to wonder about your family. But hanging out with my best friends has erased that wonder, and encouraged me to live life to the fullest." Wind hugged Spike as she sobbed and said "Then I will do the same! You admire other Ponies Spike, but I admire YOU!" she hugged Spike and the other ponies cheered. Spike smiled and said "I'm glad were finally friends." "Me too Spike, Me too!" said Wind as she hugged him and the other ponies smiled and laughed.

Chapter 4: Their Love

Wind begged to stay home with her father for bonding time, but he lied and said he had to guard the castle. Wind took advantage of this and flew to the forest where she'd hopefully find Storm. What she didn't know is that her father was secretly following her. Wind landed on the clearing in the woods. Her father was watching quietly from behind a bush. Celestia was with her sister Luna and had no idea this was happening. Storm was in the clearing when wind had landed there. "I've been waiting for you my love!" He tackled Wind and began kissing her. Armor felt an uncontrollable rage at his daughter. Not only did she lie to him about why she had been upset, but she had been sneaking out-TO SEE A BOY! Armor's eyes narrowed and turned black-which has never happened. He snarled and jumped out and said "AHA! BUSTED!" Storm flew away and hid in the woods. "F-Father I can explain!" "YOUNG LADY! YOUR ARE FORBIDDEN TO SEE HIM-EVER! YOU AR NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE HOUSE, OR SEE YOUR FRIENDS FOR A VERY LONG TIME, AND YOU Will BE LivING IN A CAGE IN THE BASEMENT FROM NOW ON IN A CAGE HOW DARE YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME! I TOOK YOU IN WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD! I Thought I COULD TRUST YOU-YOU TRATOR!" He slapped her, and she cried out. Storm tackled her father and slapped him back! "Pretty foul talk for someone who's secretly been dating Celestia and won't tell his own daughter!" Armor tried to hit Storm, but Storms dark side took over and he punched Armor, cursing at him. "YOU BASTARD!" He looked back and saw that Wind had flown away. He zoomed after her, his dark side making him fly faster than ever. Celestia had sensed what had happened and appeared next to Storm flying after Wind. Storm told her what happened and she shrieked at that that. They both flew deep in the woods to where Wind was. She was lying in a tree, sobbing. That's when Storm saw the blood running down her face. He zoomed to the tree with Celestia. Storm grabbed her out of the tree, and landed on the ground, holding her. Storm was crying now. The last time he ever cried was when he saw all those ponies dying-when he was 5. He hadn't cried since. Tears streamed down his face as held Wind. It hurt him so much to see Wind so upset. But he wasn't sorry he punched her father. He'd hurt Wind more than anyone ever could have. Celestia scooped them both up in her arms, and flew them to the hospital. They rushed Wind back to a room. Celestia comforted Storm whose regular form had come back before they reached the hospital. Celestia hugged Storm holding him as they waited in the waiting room. "Ssh. It's ok Storm. It's ok." In Wind's room, they gave her morphine to make her fall asleep. They had to put stitches to stop the gash from bleeding, and then they bandaged it. Later the nurse took storm and Celestia back to see Wind. Wind had streams of tears running down her cheeks. Storm ran over and gave her a big kiss, and held her tight, stroking her hair, comforting her, the way Celestia had comforted him-by stroking Winds hair and saying "ssh, it's ok." Over and over as he held her. Wind saw that Celestia was there and sobbed "W-why would my father do this P-Princess?" Storm held Wind close as Celestia patted Wind's head gently and hugged her before thinking a moment and then responding "I don't know. I must go to the Canterlot library and see if I can figure something out. What I didn't get the chance to tell either of you, is that the other ponies of Ponyville have been acting strange-more evil than they usually would. I've tried potions to revert them to their normal selves but nothing has worked. Storm-will you be ok here with Wind while I go to the library?" Celestia looked to Storm who was still holding Wind as he replied "Yes princess. But before you go-please be careful. I have a theory that it has something to do with "the darkness"…" said storm as his voice trailed off. Celestia's eyes widened as she responded "Why didn't I think of that! It makes sense! That's why even little innocent Spike has been acting out lately! I must go!" said Celestia as she zoomed out of the hospital. "What did you mean by the darkness Storm?" asked Wind who was still sobbing.

Chapter 5-Finding out the truth about dark ponies

Celestia zoomed at the speed of light to the library and began frantically flipping through books until she came across a chamber, with an old dusty book in it, that was surrounded by chains. Against better judgement, she entered the chamber, broke the chains and coughed as a pile of dust flew off the books old wrinkled pages. "Oh my! It's the book of all darkness!" she exclaimed as she flipped through until she got to the page that said how dark ponies were created. "It says that dark ponies came to be about 1,000 years ago, when a pony used a spell from this book. Called the mirror spell. Not knowing what it meant, or it's intended consequences, the pony accidentally created a world that was the exact opposite of Equestria, and every pony in it was a "mirror" or exact opposite of a pony in in Equestria-Very dangerous, and very dark and evil, these dark ponies have the goal of wanting to turn all normal ponies into dark ponies, so that the whole world may become a dark world-and they will not rest until every pony is on their side. They'll do whatever it takes even if it means killing a pony or two! Every 100 years, the dark ponies master "The Lord of All Darkness" uses his powers to send his darkness to all of Equestria and try to turn ponies into dark ponies?! HOW AWFUL!" Celestia kept reading "In order to stop the darkness from taking over a courageous pony-and only a pony with true intentions must travel to the crystal caverns and recover the heart of gold. The pony must then use her powers and strength of love to spread the golden hearts charm across Equestria, thus sealing off the darkness for another 100 years. The Golden Heart must then be placed back in the crystal caverns, exactly where it was found, until the next time it is needed." "That is it then! I must go to the crystal caverns!" exclaimed Celestia as she put the book of darkness back in the locked chamber, and packed some supplies for her trip. She looked up a map of the crystal caverns, memorized it, and then immediately took off. The book had mentioned that once the darkness had started to take over celestia would have until nightfall to reverse the darkness and put the Golden Heart back in the chambers. She flew at normal pace in order to preserve her energy for spreading the goodness of the golden heart. While flying she received a call on her horn-she answered and it was Storm, who seemed very uneasy for some reason. Celestia explained the current situation to Storm, and then asked him why he looked so tense and frightened. "I look this way Princess, because the most influential pony in Ponyville and all of Equestria-Wind Harmony-is pregnant! And her father is nowhere to be found! Wind is very depressed and not doing so well! You have to get that heart of gold and reverse the darkness, or it'll be the end of all good ponies everywhere!" Celestia gulped as she now realized the importance of succeeding this mission. "Don't you fret Storm-I WILL succeed! If any pony can do this, it's me! Just do your best to take care of Wind and protect her from the darkness ok?" Storm sighed, and said "Ok. I'll try my best." Celestia ended the call and concentrated on her flying. Suddenly some very dark ominous storm clouds rolled in. "Uh oh-this can't be good!" Suddenly the wind blew like crazy, and it began raining and hailing so hard that Celestia couldn't see 2 feet in front of her. Also it was thundering and lightening. She had no choice but to take cover in an empty cave until the storm stopped-that is unless she wanted to be burnt to a crisp by lightening, or have the hail damage her wings! The storm passed after 2 hours. Celesta had napped during that time, as she had been flying for an hour already. She stood up and stretched and took off, this time flying a bit faster. She finally reached the crystal caverns. They were beautiful. Caves made entirely out of crystals, each crystal a different color. Celestia flew towards an entrance to one of the caves, as the book was not specific to which cave in the caverns contained the golden heart. So celestia decided to let the purity of her heart lead her to the Golden heart. She was about ten feet from the entrance of the cave, when a HUGE dragon, who was all shades of the rainbow, flew in front of her, grabbing her in his fist. "Who dares enter my caverns?! What are your intentions?!" "Who are you?" said Celestia trying not to sound frightened. "I am the guardian of the Crystal caverns. Now tell me who you are, or I will bury you six feet under the ground!" Celestia's eyes widened and her voice trembled a bit as she explained the situation to the guardian. "What kind of FOOL do you take me for?! I'm not just going to give you my heart of gold! Prove to me that what you're saying is true! Your life depends on it!" replied the guardian. Celestia used her horn to show the Guardian all of the evil and dark things happening in Equestria because of the darkness. "You can even see the giant dark cloud that is quickly swallowing up Equestria, turning all ponies dark! Please-I beg of you, the fate of all good ponies rests in your hands!" The Guardian set celestia down and flew back into the cavern. Celestia let out a tear as she said "well-I tried…" Then suddenly the air shimmered with goldness as the dragon flew back out of the caverns holding the Golden Heart. He was using all of his strength to spread the warmth and kindness of the golden heart to all of Equestria. Slowly every pony returned to normal. No one could remember what happened, not even Wind or Storm, who were back at the Castle with Winds father. Wind no longer had a cut on her face, and it was as if the whole thing had never happened. Wind had lied to her father about who Storm was. Instead of telling him that Storm is part dark pony, she said the she and Storm had been dating a while, and that she was 5 months pregnant with a baby boy pony. Celestia had given Storm a potion that would help him be in control of when and if his dark side comes out. They all now lived in the Castle. At first Knight Armo'r was a bit upset that Wind had gotten pregnant so young, but then he kind of liked the idea of having a grandson. Each day he pictured how cute the little guy would be, and it made him smile. It made him even happier when Wind and Storm got married. All of Winds friends were accepting of Storm, even though they didn't know about his dark side. Spike liked the idea of them having a baby! He'd a friend close to his age that was a male! Finally he could have some "guy time"! The other ponies all laughed happily when spike announced this. Spike looked confused and said "What? I can't hang around girls all the time!" This only made the ponies giggles harder….

Chapter 6-The pregnancy!

Wind was now 6 months pregnant. The cravings were awful, she couldn't fly, she felt fat, and worst of all were the head aches and morning sickness! Since Armor is busy guarding the castle a lot, and Celetia had other duties to attend to-it was mostly up to Storm to take care of her. He was constantly on his feet and he couldn't sleep. Sleep eluded him as he constantly worried if his wife and baby were ok. One day he ran into town to buy some apples as Wind had a bad craving for them. He looked a mess. His hair was frazzled, he had huge dark circles and bags under his eyes, and he was filthy from running back and forth so much, not to mention he was both physically and mentally exhausted. His strides had slowed down a lot, and he felt sick to stomach and looked 2 shades too pale. On the way to get the apples, he ran into Spike and twilight who gasped at the appearance of what usually was the strong alpha male pony. "Storm! You look awful! And you can barely stand up! You should sit down and rest!" "N-no I can't. I must get the apples for Wind, and get back to her…" His voice trailed off as his legs shook from exhaustion. He could no longer stand. Suddenly he collapsed in one giant heap, falling with a thud to the ground. "Oh my! We have to help him Spike!" cried Twilight as placed the unconscious pony o her back and teleported them all to Celestia's castle. When they appeared in Winds room, Wind gasped and lept out of bed, rushing to her husband. "What happened to him?!" she said, as she began crying. "I told him he didn't have to get the apples!" Twilight dried Wind's tears and said "It's ok-he's just sleeping-poor thing could barely stand up. I'll get him cleaned up and-" a familiar voice cut off Twilights and responded "No need Twilight-I'll take care of him and Wind for the day." said Celestia with a big smile on her face. "Are you sure Princess?" asked Twilight, feeling as though she should stay and help. "No, no-I've got this. Trust me." "Well, ok…" said twilight, gently setting Storm down and then teleporting she and Spike back to Pony-Ville. Celestia cleaned up Storm and then lay him in bed next to Wind. Wind sighed as she said "I told him he needed to rest, and that he didn't have to worry so much. Why wouldn't he listen?" Celestia smiled as she replied "Because he loves you, and only wants to make you happy." This made Wind smile a little, but now she was worried about Storm and his poor health. In all the years she's known him, she's never seen him like this. "Relax." Said Celestia. "The doctor who came and examined him said he just needs to rest and take it easy, and that he'll be ok." "Pleas, just take him to the hospital. Something is very wrong. I have known him a long time Celestia-and he's never been like this! He means the world to me-please!' pleaded Wind to the Princess. "Alright. I let Armor know so that he can have some other pony guard the castle while he takes care of you. I'll be back ok?" Wind shook her head no-"Please stay with Storm until he's better?" "Ok. I will get going then." She scooped up Storm who was wrapped in a blanket, unconscious, and shaking, and zoomed off to the hospital after telling Armor. At the hospital they took Storm in right away-he was paler than ever. Celestia told them why he was exhausted and the truth about him being a drak pony, and about how it has to remain a secret for Pony ville's sake. They agreed to keep it a secret. After examining Storm the doctors revealed their findings to Celestia. "Apparently that potion you cast on him, made it so that his dark side couldn't come out at all-you see, you can't cast regular potions on a dark pony, or even a pony that is part dark pony. It will have the opposite effect, because they are the opposite of all Equestria ponies. We reversed the potion-we had to-otherwise it would have killed him. He is slowly but surely regaining his heath and stamina. His dark side has to be able to come out, at least some of the time." Celestia's eyes got wide. She had remembered reading about the dark ponies, but she couldn't remember why or what for. "I-I can't believe I missed that! How could that of totally slipped my mind?!" "It's ok Princess, every pony makes mistakes." Celestia sigh and seemed confused-"I know it's just-I normally don't overlook or forget things, especially important things like that. And I definitely don't just randomly do a potion like that without looking into its side effects or consequences first! I wonder what came over me..?" she said, her voice trailing off. After Storm had fully recovered Celestia and Storm flew back to the castle, where Storm flew into Winds arms, gently hugging and kissing her. Wind couldn't be happier.

Chapter 7-Labor/birth-a new pony legend is born!

Wind was now 9 months pregnant. Her tummy was so big he could barely stand. The baby was due any day now. One morning while Storm was sitting next to Wind, holding her hoof-Wind suddenly yelled out in pain clenching her stomach. "AAAH!" Storms eyes widened as he asked "what's wrong?!" even though he knew the answer. "The babies coming!" Wind began to breathe heavily as Storm cried out for help, causing every pony to stop what they are doing and come to watch the new legend pony be born. The nurses and doctors ran in and so did Celestia and Armor, closing the door behind them, so that Wind could have privacy. The doctors sat her up and spread her legs open preparing for the baby to come as Celestia stood by her side, and Armor and Storm held her hand. She continued to breathe heavy and have contractions until finally the baby was ready to come out. Wind screamed and squeezed her father and husbands' hooves, as the doctors said "Ready? Push!" "AAAAH!" Wind yelled out in pain as she struggled to push-the pain almost unbearable. She stopped pushing and rested a moment before the doctor said again "Push!" again. She squeezed their hooves even tighter as she pushed again the baby getting closer to coming out. "AAAAH!" screamed Wind as she stopped and breathed heavy for a minute. "Come on honey! You can do it!" encouraged Storm. The doctor then said "One more push! I can see the head! Ready, GO!" She pushed as hard as she can, screaming in pain, as the baby came sliding out. She lay there panting as the newborn began crying. They took Wind to the recovery room while they cleaned off the baby, and wrapped hi in a blanket. The baby was very unique looking-He had a combination of symbols-a wind symbol, mixed with rain drops and lightning bolts. He is a dark purple, with half of his face shaded in black. His front/back hair and tail are yellow with white streaks in them. He has a mix of bat/Pegasus wings-his wings start out curvy like Pegasus wings, and then become pointy at the tips like bat wings. His wings are a golden color, with a bit of white in them. The baby also has two different color eyes. One eye purple and the other golden. He was also very tiny and cute. Upon hearing the legend pony was born, the friends of Wind rushed to the castle to see the baby! They couldn't believe how cute it was and how much its eyes and wings sparkled. The doctors then entered the room and said "So have you two decided on a name yet?" Wind and storm nodded as they both replied "Night-Harmony." The doctors smiled and said "oh what a perfect name!" as they wrote it down on the birth certificate. They had decided to name the baby after Knight Armor, but just change the spelling, thus Night-Harmony was born.

THE END

Character bio/conclusion-

Night Harmony=A very strong/determined alpha male pony-like his father (Storm), yet with a caring and sensitive side like his mother (Wind). His job is to bring peace and harmony and wind and storms throughout the night. He is very talented and athletic so he trains to become a warrior like Armor-he becomes best friends with Spike, and the 2 are practically inseparable. As a hobby he competes in flying and running races, dominating all competition, quickly becoming the most famous pony in Equestria. Princess Celestia then makes him a Prince and renames him as Prince Night. Celestia and Armor get married and retire together. Prince Night takes Armors place in guarding the castle. But like his father, Night has a dark side. And when that side comes out, let's just say that there's no holding it back….


End file.
